


It's Just Dinner!

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [58]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Shot, Smut, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista's parents, believing Ymir to be a man, invite them over for dinner. Krista doesn't want her parents to discover the truth, and so she begs Ymir to dress and act as her "boyfriend" for the night. Ymir agrees, but not without ideas of vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Dinner!

Ymir was a respectable adult. She was well into her twenties and had in fact just turned twenty-five a month ago. Her career as a data modeller in the IT field was a fantastic job—consisting of creating data designs and defining relationships between data fields. The brunette had studied damn hard to get that job and she absolutely loved it. No one would have instantly pegged her for an IT nerd though, so it was often amusing to explain to others what she did to afford her fancy car.

Her house was nothing too grand but modern and sleek. The main colour scheme was white and black, with red here and there. Ymir preferred simple colours. She preferred to have white floors with a black lounge set. Her girlfriend often complained, but who cared? It was her damn house.

Ymir was also in a very committed relationship with one Historia Krista Reiss, though she much preferred to be called Krista. They had been dating for well over eight years.

With all of this in mind Ymir surely wasn’t impressed when Krista came to her one early Friday morning in a panic.

“No,” Ymir had answered deadpan. She swivelled in her computer chair and returned to typing away at her laptop.

Krista’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Ymir, please!”

Ymir paused in her typing again to sigh and glance over at her lover. “Did you just hear yourself?” she asked, clearly agitated.

“It’s a simple question!” Krista exclaimed. She went over to the brunette and sat down on her lap.

Ymir’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. “You want me to have dinner with your family. I know what that means.”

Krista wound her arms around Ymir’s neck and titled her head to the side with a pout. “They’ve known about you for three years Ymir, and every time they ask to see you I have to come up with an excuse!”

Ymir’s eyebrow hiked up so high that Krista wondered if Ymir often worked them out to get them to do that. Was there an eyebrow exercise?

“Yeah, I get that. But,” Ymir pressed a finger against Krista’s forehead and ignored her squeak when she was tilted backwards. “They think I’m a guy, for god’s sake. How in the hell can I have dinner with them if I don’t even have a dick, like they think?”

“They won’t have any way to know!” Krista grabbed the hand pushing her head and collapsed against Ymir with a defeated groan. “I really don’t want to do this either but my father was so upset when I tried to come up with another excuse.”

_“Historia Krista Reiss, you have been with this man for years and we have not even seen his face! Your mother and I are sick and tired of this evading game you play. Is he not respectable, is this why you hide him?”_

_“No, father, that’s not it… it’s just… Ymir … Ymir is shy.”_

_“Well tell him to man up. If he wants to be with my daughter then he needs to pull his pants up and meet her parents. I expect to see him at dinner this weekend, and if he isn’t I will refuse to let you be with him any longer.”_

_“But… father!”_

_“No more buts, Historia. If you are not serious with this man then why are you with him?”_

_“Your father is right Historia. We could have found a suitable husband for you by now. You haven’t even married this Ymir yet!”_

_“Yes mother, father. I’ll talk to Ymir. We’ll see you on Sunday.”_

_“Very well. Your mother and I have high expectations.”_

Just remembering that stiff conversation sent an unpleasant chill down Krista’s spine. It wasn’t that she wanted to hide Ymir, but her parents were professional above all else, and cared mostly what people thought of them. All her life they had made quips about people such as herself and Ymir without ever realizing that they were actually insulting their daughter too. Krista loved her parents and she really did not want them to harass Ymir, which they would surely do.

“What do you want me to do then, grow a dick overnight?”

Krista’s eyes suddenly widened and she lifted herself to look at Ymir in wonder.

“Krista. The fuck? I was being sarcastic.”

“But that’s a brilliant idea!”

Krista suddenly stood and pulled Ymir with her. The brunette was in nothing but a pair of nerdy boxers and a shirt, since it was her day off and she had no obligation to put pants on. The blonde dragged her to their room and then dropped Ymir’s hand to dig around in her cupboard. Half of Krista’s clothes were there, since the blonde practically lived here. She only kept the apartment her parents had provided her with because she was scared of them discovering Ymir. By secretly staying with Ymir they would never pop around in an unexpected visit.

Ymir really didn’t care because it at least let her have her way with Krista whenever she wanted.

“Here!” Krista exclaimed. She had an old dress shirt between her fingers and held it up with a grin. “You still have the tie, right?”

Ymir’s other eyebrow rose this time. “I think I flushed it down the toilet or something.”

Krista squinted. “How did…? Wait, never mind. I don’t want to know.” Krista tossed the shirt at Ymir, who caught it with a sigh, and then turned to rummage around in the closet again. She sighed when she inevitably did not find the items she had wanted.

“Krista, what are you looking for?”

Krista didn’t answer and flipped her phone out. She hit speed dial and then held the phone up to her ear. Ymir sighed dramatically and collapsed backwards onto the bed, exhausted with her girlfriend already.

“Petra, hey!... Oh I’m fine, actually… yeah!” Krista giggled lightly. “Anyway, is Nanaba there?... Great! Can we meet you in town over by Titans?” Krista waited a few seconds while Petra responded and then she exclaimed joyously, said her farewell and then ended the call.

Ymir lifted her head and glared at her grinning blonde girlfriend. “Krista, what have you done?”

“Ymir, get some pants on!”

Ymir utterly refused.

XxX

“Oh my god,” Krista exclaimed with a heavy blush adorning her face. She covered her gaping mouth with a hand and swallowed lightly. How was this enough to turn her on? But it was, and even Petra was gaping and blushing lightly while they stared at the scowling brunette standing before them.

“You look…” Petra said but trailed off. She noticed Nanaba’s unimpressed frown and hurried to grab her hand to reassure her.

Ymir’s eyebrow twitched in irritation and she pulled at the cuffs of her shirt. “Can I please get out of this?”

Krista shook her head vigorously. After meeting up at Titans, a popular restaurant, they had gone to a place where Nanaba bought her fancy suits. They had then picked one out for Ymir.

She currently wore a long sleeved red dress shirt with a black silk vest, black tie and black pants with expensive leather dress shoes. Her hair had been combed backwards and her forehead was bare for the world to see. She looked extremely agitated, but more than that she looked delicious.

At least, to Krista she did. Ymir was already masculine in looks. She was tall and lanky and her mannerisms were considered manly to most. With this look and her already flat chest Ymir definitely looked like a gorgeous young man, and Krista was getting really hot for her all of a sudden. It was her androgynous traits that had drawn Krista, though her personality had been mostly responsible for her feelings.

Ymir was by definition devilishly sexy, and a few school girls that peeked into the store squealed lightly to each other when they caught sight of the tall, handsome brunette.

Ymir’s eyes widened when she noticed. “Holy shit, why didn’t I try this years ago? I could have picked so many chicks up.”

Krista was temporarily broken from her hormonally induced trance to lightly elbow Ymir in the stomach for the comment. When her girlfriend clutched at her stomach and bent over Krista gently patted her cheek.

“So I think we’ll get this one. With this my parents will never suspect a thing!”

Nanaba, who had returned to sitting by the nearby couch the store provided for people waiting, tapped her nose and grinned naughtily. “Krista, what about her pants?”

Krista looked to Ymir’s suit pants and furrowed her brows. “They look fine to me,” she said.

“No,” Nanaba stood and pointed right at Ymir’s crotch. “It’s flat.” She grinned more broadly when Ymir realized where she was going and attempted to shut her up by trying to pull her into a headlock.

Krista blushed brightly when she realized. “Oh!” She turned to Petra and the orange-blonde nervously scratched her cheek. “Petra… Do you…?”

Petra glanced at Nanaba who grinned sheepishly. “Yes Krista,” Nanaba said. “We know a shop.”

Ymir sputtered and waved her hands frantically. “Oh hell no. I am not agreeing to this!”

But Krista was already following Petra out of the door and they were discussing where their next destination would be. Ymir made to follow them but Nanaba kept her back by gripping onto her tie.

“Hold on tiger, we have to pay first.” She retrieved her credit card and grinned.

“Fuck you Nanaba.”

Nanaba laughed. “I think you’ll get plenty of that tonight.” She winked. “And not from me,” and her eyes flicked over to Krista outside of the store.

The thought of what was about to happen made Ymir curse her very existence and wish she could just curl up on her couch and go to sleep, but Nanaba’s suggestion did pique her interest. If Krista was serious about doing this, which was making Ymir dress as a man and act like one during their Sunday family dinner, then she would act _very much_ the part. Krista would soon discover that Ymir wouldn’t always go along with whatever she wanted just because she had pretty blue eyes and an adorable pout.

While Nanaba graciously paid for the outfit and Ymir removed it for her normal clothes in the changing room, a rakish grin flashed across her face. Nanaba had noticed it when Ymir joined her and she realized that her attempt to get revenge on Ymir for making her wife swoon was backfiring and Krista would end up suffering in the end.

But all she could do was shrug and hope that Petra would tell her about it the next day.

XxX

As Krista knocked on the door to her parent’s lavish house, Ymir fiddled at her crotch with irritation. The blonde had bought a goddamn strap-on and then _urged_ Ymir to put it on for the night. It was large and pink, and if Ymir hadn’t made plenty of plans to thoroughly use it, then she would never have put it on. Besides, it looked like she either had too big of a dick, or one hell of a boner. Ymir hoped that the parents wondered the former.

Krista caught sight of Ymir’s fidgeting and quickly reached out to catch her hand, squeezing it. “That looks weird,” she said.

“It feels weird, damnit.”

“Just endure it for tonight. We’ll leave straight after dinner.”

Ymir wanted to grumble, to swear or something, but Krista tugged on her arm and then the door swung open. A short woman stood in the doorway, eyes bright and blue, blonde hair down to her shoulders.

“Historia!” she exclaimed, eyes going wide at the sight of Ymir. “Oh my, and this must be Ymir.”

Ymir wasn’t sure if the woman was impressed or concerned as her eyes swept over her long form. When they landed on her hand gripping onto Krista’s, she seemed to falter, collect her thoughts and then step back.

“Come in! Dinner should be ready within the hour.”

Ymir was _this close_ to turning on her heel and bolting for the car. A full hour until dinner? Krista better find a way to entertain her during that time.

“Hi mother. This is Ymir.” As they stepped inside, Krista nudged Ymir’s side and the brunette sighed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Reiss,” she forced through a polite smile, holding her hand out for the woman to take. She did, and her eyes widened at how large Ymir’s hand was.

“W-well, it was about time. Hurry into the living room, Historia. Your father is eager to meet Ymir. I will be in the kitchen if you need me.” She smiled once and then left, her apron swishing as she walked.

“She totally hates me,” Ymir muttered.

Krista sighed, uncertain just as Ymir was. So she did not disagree. Instead she held onto Ymir’s hand more firmly and then leaned up to press a kiss to her nose, cheek and then a quick kiss to her lips. “I know I’m being awful for making you do this, but it’s the first and last time, I swear. I really appreciate this, Ymir.”

Ymir blushed lightly at the intense love Krista used in both her tone and gaze, and straightened to sheepishly shrug. “Yeah, whatever. You owe me.” She cleared her throat after, trying her best not to look at Krista again and get stuck in those perfect blue eyes. Krista knew this, so she grinned and pulled Ymir down the hallway and finally into the living room.

Krista’s father was larger than Ymir thought he would be. When he noticed them and stood, placing a crumbled newspaper on the seat, Ymir was only just slightly taller. He was also quite muscular, his chest and arms straining against the fabric of his shirt. Ymir had honestly expected some fat, short man with a moustache and tons of money. His hair was also long, not short, and pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

“Ah, and this is Ymir,” he said, hand already outstretched. Ymir took it, taking extra care to squeeze _hard_ to display that yes, she too was strong. “I’ve heard many things about you from my daughter. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Ymir lifted a brow at Krista. “You have?”

“Please, sit.” He released Ymir’s hand and then pointed to the couch beside the one he had occupied. It was a two seater, and the couple sat down together on it. “So Ymir, tell me, what work do you do?”

Apparently Krista hadn’t said _that_ much about her. “Well, I work as a data modeller.”

“Does it pay well?”

Ymir found herself relaxing slightly, though she shifted in irritation at the obvious bulge in her pants. If either parent had noticed, they showed no indication, but Krista sure did, and she was clearly trying not to stare.

 _Does she get ideas like this in front of her parents?_ Ymir wondered.

“It does.”

“What car do you drive?”

“Uh, a Peugeot RCZ.”

He seemed impressed. Leaning back in his seat, Mr Reiss placed his clasped hands upon his lap. “Historia, I can’t understand why you’ve hidden this wonderful man from us for so long. He seems more than capable of supporting you.”

Krista leaned into Ymir, discreetly rubbing her lower back to silently thank her for behaving, and to ease her irritation. “Ymir is just shy, father.”

Ymir wanted to chuckle, but she didn’t. Instead she leaned down to kiss Krista on the lips—and not slowly, either—and then she leaned back with a grin. “You never told me how nice your parents are, darling.” She straightened, grinning even more now. “When we get home you should make it up to me with a hot bath.”

Mr Reiss laughed in amusement. “I think I like this one, Historia. I can see us getting along quite fine.”

For most of the hour they spoke. Mr Reiss asked question upon question, wondering on Ymir’s background, her education and where she intended to go in life. He made it a point to hint at the fact that he very much wanted Ymir to become a big shot and to make the big money. Ymir didn’t mind, because she did want to climb higher in the company. She also enjoyed making many, many jokes at Krista’s expense. Ymir wasn’t a sexist, but Krista’s father clearly was, so Ymir found it amusing to make _sandwich_ jokes. It was actually sad how Mr Reiss didn’t seem to mind.

“So Ymir, I know almost everything about you now. Tell me, when can I expect you to marry my little girl?”

Krista stiffened, face going absolutely red. “F-father, please don’t.”

“Oh hush now Historia, let the men talk.”

Ymir raised a brow, growing a little irritated now. “Whenever she wants to,” she admitted, putting an arm over Krista to pull her in closer. “Whatever makes her happy.” She smiled sincerely, pressing a kiss to Krista’s forehead to let her know that this time she wasn’t kidding—and she wasn’t. Ymir had thought about it a lot, and since they had been together for such a long time already, if Krista wanted it tomorrow she would drive them down to the nearest court and sign those papers. A wedding could happen later if they wanted. Ymir would have preferred to just have a small celebration with friends, not an actual wedding.

Krista stood, face still aflame. “I need to fix my make-up, I’ll be back.”

“The food will be ready in ten minutes,” Mrs Reiss appeared from the kitchen, face much kinder now. No doubt she had been listening in to the conversation. She sat down beside Ymir, and the brunette suddenly felt very uncomfortable without Krista.

“Um, I’m going to see if Krista’s okay,” she told them, standing and smiling as apologetically as she could.

She found Krista down the hall in the bathroom and pressed her back to the door when she closed it behind her. “Couldn’t handle it anymore?” she asked, smirking.

Krista glared at her. “Don’t give me that!”

Ymir laughed and reached out to pull Krista against her. “This was your idea, creampuff.”

Krista’s face lit up once more and she struggled against Ymir’s arms. “You jerk!”

Ymir twisted them around until Krista’s back pressed up against the door, and then she lifted her, guiding the blonde’s legs to circle her waist. When they did Krista quieted.

“What are you doing?”

“We have ten minutes,” Ymir husked softly, eyes almost smouldering. “It would be a shame to have this thing in my pants all night without using it.”

Krista’s eyes widened but she quickly wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck. “H-here? Right now?”

Ymir pressed into her, making sure that Krista could feel the bulge in her pants. It worked and Krista shut her eyes, inhaling softly. “Payback.”

“You g-got payback already!”

Ymir chuckled. “I’m not close to done with my vengeance.” She leaned forward and captured Krista’s lips between her own—there was no time for slow or gentle touches. Krista sighed into the kiss, way more willing now than she had been a moment ago.

“Quickly,” she urged. “If my parents find us I’ll be horrified.”

Ymir grinned as she used one hand to quickly undo her belt and zipper. “Give me five minutes and you’ll be in heaven.”

Krista’s breathing immediately quickened, chest heaving, breasts straining against the fabric of her bra. When Ymir finally managed to pull the toy from her pants, she left it pressed to the inside of Krista’s thigh and let her hands venture into Krista’s shirt, pushing her bra aside to caress the soft, pale skin of her breasts.

“Y-Ymir,” Krista moaned, arms and legs both tightening around the brunette. “Hurry!” In all honesty, she had been a little aroused since the moment they had bought the strap-on. Most of her hoped that Ymir would get the idea to use it, and when she had hurried off to the bathroom, she had hoped Ymir would follow her. Knowing that her parents were just down the hall in easy earshot somehow made it all the more intense, more exciting, and sharp waves of arousal washed over her as Ymir fondled her breasts roughly and began moving her hips, causing the toy to brush against her covered wetness. “Ymir!” She needed it now.

Ymir laughed once, breathless, and then left Krista’s breasts to grip the toy. After positioning the head of the large pink shaft against Krista, underwear pushed to the side, she thrust her hips forward and watched in wonder as it sunk in. Krista arched into it, greedily accepting every inch until there was no more room for it to sink into. Panting harshly, she desperately grabbed Ymir’s hair and then bit into her shoulder—Ymir’s shirt had been tugged to the side to expose her skin—to mask her cries.

Krista felt Ymir’s arms circle her once more to lift her slightly higher, and then Ymir went to work, expertly thrusting her hips with enough force and speed that, as promised, in minutes she felt pleasure collect in her lower region, spine tingling and heart pumping. Ymir was grunting as if in pleasure, her entire body burning at the exertion. But she loved it, and wondered why they had never tried this before. The strap-on almost felt like an extension of her, and she almost felt the ghost sensation of Krista’s warmth gripping onto her. It was enough to arouse her to the point of climax, and even as she came she continued moving, eyes shut tight and hands balled into fists.

Krista moaned deeply in pleasure against the skin underneath her teeth, hands clamping down hard on Ymir’s hair. She could not believe that Ymir had just fucked her in the bathroom of her parent’s home and that she had come harder than she had in a long while.

Ymir stopped moving and almost collapsed against the door. Her legs felt weak and her lower back was aching, but the satisfaction and euphoria she felt far outweighed it. As she caught her breath, so did Krista.

From the other side of the door came a tentative knock. “Historia, dear, dinner is ready. I can’t seem to find Ymir, so if you could just bring him with you to the table we can eat!”

Krista laughed softly against Ymir’s shoulder. “Yes mother!” she replied, uncaring if she sounded as breathless as she was. Footsteps then echoed down the hall, growing faint until they went silent.

“We should probably finish the whole ‘dinner’ thing,” Ymir suggested, finally pulling out and setting Krista down onto her feet. She turned to wash the toy and dry it before shoving it back into her pants.

Krista wobbled on her legs, too weak to really stand on her own. “Screw that,” she said. “We’re going home right now.”

Ymir glanced over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “And why would we be leaving when your parents are waiting?”

Krista swept a lock of hair from her face. “Because I haven’t come that hard in years and I desperately need you to do that again, now.”

Ymir, zipping her pants up, turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Sex before your parents, huh?”

Krista honestly couldn’t care less. “Take me home, right now.”

Ymir laughed, bowing at the waist. “As you wish, sweetheart.”

They left discreetly through the back door. By the time Krista’s parents realized that they were alone, the couple had already made it home and Krista was already shoving Ymir down onto their bed, naked from head to toe, and mounting the brunette as if she was a stallion. And Ymir would let her ride for as long as she wanted.


End file.
